Heat In All The Right Places
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: She went in pursuit of the gruff of Dave's goatee and his lips when Dave pulled back, capturing them again in a firmer kiss, resting a hand on his hip.


A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds, JJ or Rossi. They belong to CBS/Mark Gordon, AJ Cook and Joe Mantenga. Don't sue me.  
A/N: This came to me while drinking wine listening to Il Divo.  
A/N: Pretend Henry is with Will for the weekend, just do it.  
A/N: Review's are loved.

FireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFireFire

It was snowing and nearing 20 degrees. Thankfully, Sunday was their day off. Not even Cruz was crazy enough to demand the team work seven days a week, although they wouldn't have to ask the mad men or local law enforcement officers for a case because there would as the late Section Chief Erin Strauss one put it, "there will always be another one."

Dave he was feeling the Christmas cheer now that Cruz had confirmed their stand down started on Dec. 22 and ran a full ten days.

JJ's mom would be joining her for Christmas, and it wasn't only Henry that was excited. Dave was overjoyed to have the blonde's mother around; he had something special planned for her.

They had a week to prepare for Mrs. Jareau's arrival, though, which meant plenty of time to have Garcia plan a small party with Mrs. Jareau, Fran, Derek's mother and any other team member and their family who was staying around Quantico for the holiday. But he'd ask Penelope tomorrow and she'd pull it off.

Today, JJ and Dave's day off and Henry free activities had involved walking Mudgie in the woods around Little Creek, which turned into JJ picking up a handful of wet snow and throwing it, shamelessly, at Dave.

Mudgie got hit by a stray snowball from Dave once or twice, and ended up wrestling his Master to the cold ground. That only seemed to escalate things; however, because the couple were competitive, both determined to outdo each other.

When Dave was too cold to continue, raising his hand full of white snow, they headed back to the cabin to warm up. JJ, shivering in their wet clothes, her nose and ears flushed now bright pink from the snow.

It wasn't even discussed who would shower first. They both just stripped on their way to the Master Bathroom and ambled into the shower, letting the water slowly wash over their skin to heat up.

"This is what I hate about the cold," Dave graveled. "It takes way too long to warm up." JJ couldn't even muster up a reply, pretty sure her lips were frozen together; instead settling for a smile.

Stumbling out of the shower, JJ dressed in her pink plush microfiber robe, and matching slippers, white Dave slid into his grey one with black monogrammed slippers. They headed down the second floor corridor, down the 14 steps to the living room and lighting the fire in the cabin's great room. They quarreled a little deciding who would get to laze in front of it first, especially since JJ wanted a cup of hot coca. Dave looked and her in that special Dave way and in the end, JJ relented and decided they both would share the bear skin rug in front of the fire and the warmth.

"I wonder if Henry and Jack will want to have a snowball fight when team shows up for the holiday party," JJ mused, looking over at Dave while she pushed her feet closer to the fire.

"Probably not," Dave deadpanned. "Henry's team has a tendency to use underhand tactics. Basically, you cheat."

JJ gasped, fuming by the accusation. "We don't cheat. That's against the oath we all took to get into the FBI." She chuckled. "How can you even cheat at a snowball fight? You make snowballs, you throw them! The Hotchner-Rossi team is a bunch of just sore losers." She stuck his lip out in a pout, and smiled when Dave leaned in to kiss it gently.

She went in pursuit of the gruff of Dave's goatee and his lips when Dave pulled back, capturing them again in a firmer kiss, resting a hand on his hip.

The fire hissed behind them, but had little to do with the sparks their body was creating. The warm water and shower had nothing to this. JJ flushed again, but this time it wasn't the snow and the cold, it came from each other, from the sweltering kisses that Dave was now pressing to her collar and jaw line.

"Dave, fuck…" JJ whispered breathlessly, shifting on top her lover and holding him close, his kisses making her eyes fall closed and her lips moan with pleasure.

Dave took the moan as encouragement to continue, and he slowly freed JJ from her first source of warmth, exposing her body and continuing his slow, burning kisses down his chest.

"Let go Jen, darling." He growled, placing kisses to her taut stomach. "I'll take care of you."

Under lidded eyes, she watched Dave's body reacting to her heat; his length hardening as JJ's mouth slowly made it way closer to its destination. Her long, slender thighs began to tremble in anticipation, and Dave took a moment to admire them. JJ really did have perfect legs.

"You have absolutely exquisite legs," Dave hummed, smoothing his hand over her runner's calf muscles. He eventually lowered his mouth to JJ's core, maintaining eye contact with her as she slowly was worked to her peak. Dave lapped and sucked up JJ's orgasm, as she vaulted her back and cried out his name.

He watched, amorously, as JJ came down from her high. Her breasts' hardened peeks enrapturing Dave's attention as she struggled to catch his breath.

"Fucking hell, David." JJ looked at him breathlessly, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. The look on his face expressed his adoration and amazement at JJ. "Want me to return the favor?" JJ smiled at Dave.

"You don't have to, Jennifer. You're still flushed. Your hand would suffice, if you were willing?" Without being prompted further, JJ's hand closed around the shaft of Dave's length. They exchanged kisses and saliva as their tongues battled for dominance. JJ slowly, carefully, methodically brought Dave to his own orgasm. She grinned like a Cheshire cat when Dave made a sound against his lips and spilled into JJ's waiting, hot hand.

It took Dave a shameful amount of time to recover, given his Lothario nickname. Still panting a few minutes later, JJ laid kisses on Dave's neck and throat, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Dave, I'm going to request that we put out the fire now. Because I'm pretty sure I'm going to melt if I get any warmer. You're hot enough to warm the room, I think." JJ smiled at him as his breathing finally returned to normal. He got up to shut off the fire. As the light of the fire flickered down, Dave and Jennifer's passion flickered higher.


End file.
